The Mystery
by Zeronix
Summary: Yami(oc) and Riku are working for the enemy yet are looking for there friend. Riku is clueless to Yami's secrets. Yami has a few secrets she will learn in do time, but how will riku react.
1. opening

Hello Zeronix here, this is my first story on fan fiction so do get mad at me. KEY: 'Thoughts' "Speech" Flashback -Background- (Author notes or clips) no a lot I hope Disclaimer (I don't own Kingdom hearts or it's characters. I Own Yami and the Thief's Sword. The Mystery -Please Read

--Yami has been with the kingdom hearts gang for 2 years now. She has long mid-back metallic gold hair and metallic silver eyes. Yami wears a black short-sleeved shirt with a silver and gold heartless symbol on it and midnight blue pants. Yami is 15 years old, weights about 120 and is 5'6" – 5'7".

Yami has no idea about her past but she knows she was an only child and no friends. She uses a sword twice as strong as the oblivion and oath keeper key blades put together, at sora's full ability limits, and only 1 an a half times stronger than Riku at his full ability. The Sword is Black and has gold metal pieces on the sheath (A.N.-sword case). The sword is the Thief's sword and is 2 and half times larger than Yami.

The gang has split up, Sora is with Donald and Goofy, Kairi is nowhere to be found but is searched for, While Riku and Yami are in a group, working for Maleficent and secretly looking for Kairi. Yami is jealous of Kairi because Riku likes Kairi, but Kairi seems to like-like (A.N.-loves) Sora and Vise-versa, Yami likes-likes (A.N.-love) Riku who really only likes her as a Best friend. Yami has a few secrets one of them could kill her if used or she could live and be lonely because of it. —  
  
Story  
  
Yami is in her room getting warmed up for her practice against Riku, who happens to have the dark key blade and a large amount of shadow powers from the heartless but so does she, she would win if he didn't have power from Ansem as well, so she is a little nervous. '

I am ready for this,' thought Yami as she stood.

Yami comes out of her room only to see a cloaked man she has seen before, and sensed great power coming from him, then he spoke in this dark sort of creepy voice, when she looked up toward the face area all she saw was two glowing yellow dots from where the eyes should be, "Don't go easy on him, give it everything you got,"

"Alright, I will," she replied with a confident voice and walks away.

Over the next 3 hours, during her practice with Riku, she had been hit 6 times by his blade, 5 times by his magic, and 2 times physically (A.N.-- punch, kick, etc.) for a total of 13 hits. Riku on the other hand had been hit 10 times with her blade, 7 times with magic, 3 times physically, so a total of 20 times.

Then Riku asked "Why didn't you go easy on me?" then added, "Like normal?"

She replied," Because you won't get stronger that way, and someone told me not to, I think it was Ansem." Zeronix:

Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. A secret revealed

A Secret Reveled  
  
"She did well," Ansem whispered to himself before he vanished.  
  
"Good practice you are getting stronger, and getting a better grip on your powers Riku," complemented Yami,  
  
"But not strong enough" countered Riku. She sighed as they walked off to meet Maleficent, and learn what they are meant to do next.  
  
'You try to tell the guy a complement and he just gets mad' thought Yami. "I wonder what Maleficent and the freaks want this time," she said to Riku.  
  
"Probably wants us to destroy something or go and take over a new world," replied Riku angrily. They finally made it to where the meeting was being held.  
  
"I am glad you remembered to come after practice," Maleficent said. "Hn," was Riku's reply.  
  
"What do you want this time?" asked Yami,  
  
"I want you to take over Neverland and help Captain Hook take out Peter pan and his stupid little fairy," she replied. They both nodded and left to Neverland. When they arrived they saw that the heartless were roaming around looking for the enemy, and Captain Hook carrying a lantern with a small light and a fairy inside.  
  
"Ah, Hook, you have the fairy Tinker bell, I assume," stated Yami.  
  
"Yes, and Peter Pan and his new friends are coming," he replied,  
  
"Who are his new friends, Hook?" Asked Riku coldly.  
  
"A boy with brown spiked hair and a red outfit on, a duck, and a dumb looking dog," replied Hook.  
  
"SORA," Yami and Riku yelled together.  
  
'Great Sora is here. That means Riku and Him will fight!' thought Yami.  
  
"Hook, take care of Peter Pan; we will take care of the others," replied Riku. After supplying Hook with heartless, the pair left to find Sora.  
  
After 20 minutes, Riku called out his dark Key blade and ran off, Yami followed after him and then came to a sudden stop at the sound of two blades crashing into each other. Yami looked around and saw they were on the floating ship's deck. Donald and Goofy watched as Sora and Riku fought, but quickly noticed Yami just standing there. The two looked at each other, then charged at Yami. Donald had his staff out and Goofy had his shield out in front of him.  
  
Yami swiftly whips out her Thief's Sword and knocked the two out cold after two tries, flinching slightly because Donald's magic had hit her once. She looked up just in time to see a unconscious Riku go flying off the ship. She ran and dived after him. She reached and grabbed hold of him, as they continued to fall from the floating ship. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her back that lasted 30 seconds. She had stopped falling at an alarmingly fast rate. Yami looked behind her just as Riku started waking up and saw exactly what she saw, with bewilderment.  
  
'I have wings,' ' She has wings,' thought Yami and Riku at the same time. Yami tested her wings by flapping a little and she rose up in the air.  
  
"Yes," she muttered and flew back up with Riku in her arms. It was only a matter of seconds before she was landing on the deck of the boat again.  
  
Yami set Riku down on his feet, and muttered "Thanks, Yami."  
  
She looked at him really surprised, then said, "You're welcome, Riku." Riku then opened a portal to the base, where Maleficent yelled at them for failing. So after the yelling, Yami and Riku returned to their rooms, as Yami was entering hers, the same hooded figure (Ansem) gave her a compliment on her fight and save of Riku. Yami barely acknowledged him as she walked into her room. She walked over to her full-length mirror that was next to her bathroom. The bathroom which was across from her bed, which had Black silk on one side, and Red on the underside, so you could flip them over. She also has Silver and Gold pillows on her bed. But as she looks at her reflection to inspect her wings, Yami saw that they are big black leathery wings that have silver moon symbols (AN: is moon in Japanese kanji) on the outside and on the gold moons (not a banana) on them.  
  
"I wonder," Yami whispered to herself, then she made her wings go away by thinking: 'I want them hidden'. There was a slight pain but not like before. She brought them back, again a slight pain but not like the first time, by thinking 'I want to fly'. Finally she made them vanish so she could go to sleep. 


	3. The Training Session

The Training Session 

_**Zeronix: Sorry this chapter is going to be shortâ€.I can't really think of anything at the time beingâ€and I have been busy. ALSO I would appreciate it if you didn't send reviews saying it is a Mary sue.. Cause it isn't it was just something I did in the car on a family trip, I am still new at this so it may suck a little, I can do what I wantâ€The reviewer who said I couldn't, knows who they areâ€. So if you don't like it don't read it. **__**As a clarification the gold moons are in crescent form and if you look up the Japanese kanji for moon, you can see that too.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Characters or where it takes place. But I own Yami, and her sword, and the world Rose Star and Tomaru.

* * *

The Next morning Yami woke up about 6:30 and took her shower and got ready, she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with the silver and gold heartless symbol on each sleeve, and her midnight blue pants. She put her metallic gold hair into a ponytail. As she walked out the door she grabbed her sword and walked towards the training ground.

"Activate Program 5783" She commanded to the voice activated computer system.

The training program 5783 is really difficult, the computer raises spikes as she runs that come up anywhere and in any direction, it launches missiles and lasers, while she has to hit the targets that are constantly moving at rapid speeds, while she fights the 4 times earth gravity, to strengthen her flight magic and know her ability to fly.

She has been training for an hour, she looks like she is doing a wondrous job, but really she is getting exhausted, she has a few cuts on her arms from a few spikes that surprised her, her long-sleeved shirt is torn and jagged from a laser she dodged. She is about to strike the Last Target, without knowing anyone is awake and a laser is coming straight at her back.

"Watch Out Yami," She turns to see who yelled, and found it to be Riku, he blocked the laser's attack and Yami hit the target, which ended the simulation.

"Riku What are you doing here," She asked

"Protecting my partner who was about to be attacked from behind," He said laughing at Yami's angered face

"Well if I was careless enough to not notice or be able to defend my-self I deserved to be defeated from behind, partner," she says

"No, because partners defend each other, you did that for me yesterday, and so I repaid the favor, plus you're my friend." He replied

"You're my friend also, Riku, and thanks for saving me then," She said blushing at the fact she had to be saved and the fact Riku had saved her.

Riku walked up and walked around Yami as she watched him with curiosity, he continued to walk around, and look at her wings, and he even touched them a few times.

"Does it hurt to get them out, and in Yami," He asked all she did was nod

"Well I better go Riku, so you can train" She said and walked back to her room without waiting to hear what Riku had to say

When she arrived at her room, she walked into her bathroom and repeated what she had done when she woke up, and yet again she put on a long-sleeved black shirt with the heartless symbol on and midnight blue pants, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail again.

She went out and down the hall the opposite way then before and went into the kitchen, and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water. Maleficent had come up to her, and told her about the next mission

"Your next mission is to go to Rose Star, the land of Dragons, and get the King of Dragons, Tomaru to join us, in opening the last keyhole that will cause the destruction of king Mickey and the Keyblade master, so we can rule all the worlds." Maleficent said.

* * *

_** Zeronix: Sorry if it was short, but my mind is drawing a blank and I don't know when I can post again because of my being busy and My uncle is really sick and may die soon so my family is really sad..**_


	4. new allies and a powerful ablility

_**Zeronix: Hey guys sorry it has been awhile, well my uncle is much better, and I was busy with school, trying to figure stuff out, and fight the chance of pneumonia, yet again and still am fighting this stupid cold.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Characters or where it takes place. Yes I do know that there are names from other anime's, I didn't mean to, I liked their name, or came up with it and heard it after I created them. But I own Yami, and her sword, and the world Rose Star and Tomaru, and any other dragons I use.**

* * *

"Maleficent, I understand, am I too take Riku on this mission?" Yami questioned,

Maleficent shook her head 'no' and then said "The leader Tomaru has some information he would like to tell you as well, but remember to get him to join us, dear child, He should join with no problems but you can't be sure, so I will assign heartless to go with you."

"All right, but the heartless do listen, but thank you for their assistance," Yami said then bowed and went to leave but stopped and ask "Maleficent why can't Riku come along, I mean I am honored I am doing this mission alone, but he usually comes with me, we are partners after all, so why isn't he to come?" She questioned.

Maleficent looks at her and smiles "My dear child, I believe you are strong enough to do this mission with out his help, you are strong, and I have a different mission for Riku for the time being," Yami said calmly "Oh," "Yes, I am going to send him to Twilight Town" Maleficent said, Yami then bowed again and left.

As Yami walked into a dark hallway she was thinking 'Weird, if Riku and I are partners, then why would Maleficent send us to two different places' "Suspicious, I don't trust maleficent" she muttered, and heard a quiet whisper say, "she is nothing, you are all powerful, you will rule"

"Weird" she muttered again and opened a dark portal that would take her to Rose Star. She walked out of the portal five minutes later and took a look around the land. Rose Star was absolutely gorgeous, the sky was a midnight blue and you could see the stars and the planets, the trees and grounds were covered in snow, and the cliffs were covered in a crystal blue Ice, the weird thing was that the lake, was large and had no trace of ice what so ever, Yami walked over and put her hand in to the water, and discovered it was actually quiet warm, and soothing.

"That is weird, and where is everyone?" Yami asked herself

"Who are you?" Yami turned towards the source of the voice and saw a Beautiful Blue dragon with red tipped wings golden eyes and silver claws.

"I am Yami, Maleficent sent me to talk to the King of Dragons, Tomaru. Who are you?" Yami replied.

"I am Nyoki, I can take you too Tomaru, He has been expecting you" She said telepathically.

"Thanks, that would help a lot" Yami replied as Nyoki walked up to her and bent down so Yami could get on her back.

While they were flying, Yami was looking around and noticed all the different colored, shaped, sizes, and abilities that the dragons had. Yami really noticed a Green dragon with Purple tipped wings, red eyes and blood red claws and another dragon that is dark blue with a light yellow tipped wings and purple eyes and gray claws. There was a third dragon that looked like the second from a distance, the dragon was Black with golden yellow tipped wings, and silver claws, but you can see a silver moon shaped scar on her face.

"Hey Nyoki who are those dragons?" Yami asked

"Oh those dragons there, they are my friends, the green dragon is Diego, the dark blue dragon is Ryo-oki, and the black dragon with the moon scar is Moonbeam, we are almost to the castle, I warn you now though Jurromaru is a little protective of the King, cause they are related." Nyoki replied.

Yami nodded as they landed at the castle. The castle also looked to be made out of ice and crystal. Nyoki walked up to the large doors, and they opened up and allowed them to pass, as the walked down the long and extremely large hall, Yami noticed statues of dragons, and Ruby red rugs leading to another set of doors.

Nyoki stopped at the doors and said, "My king, your guest has arrived," the doors swing open away from them.

Yami walked in and looked around, she then looked forward and saw two dragons, One standing a little ways away from then deep purple dragon with light purple tipped wings and spikes on the tail which was on the floor, and the side of the seat of the chair. The dragon aways a little is a light purple dragon with deep purple wings and extremely sharp looking ruby claws.

"King Tomaru, this is Yami, the one you have been expecting, she arrived 10 minutes ago" Nyoki says to the deep purple dragon, then turns to Yami and says, "Yami the seep purple dragon is Tomaru and the light purple dragon is Jurromaru, Tomaru's Sister."

Jurromaru turns at the sound of her name and looks over Yami then says "Not a threat," Yami glares at the dragon and then says "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir, Maleficent has requested your assistance in opening the final keyhole and destroying King Mickey and the key blade master, She finds them a threat and need to be eliminated, so will you help us, when we take over we can give you more worlds for you to control and your dragons to roam on. So what do you say?"

Just as the king was about to speak, a little red dragon comes and trips over her tail that was swinging behind her and says, "Your majesty, we are under attack by some shadow creatures, and things that appear to be dragons but aren't and giant monsters."

Yami gasps and says, "Sir, I am terribly sorry about that, those would be the heartless, that Maleficent sent me, they don't listen very well, I will handle them" She says and then thinks to her self "Wings come out"

She then proceeds to fly out through the way she came, with the other dragons in tow, she lands out on a cliff just out side the main doors and takes flight pulls out her thief's sword and yells at the top of her lungs to the attacking heartless, "YOU SHADOWED FIENDS KNOWN AS HEARTLESS, I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS ATTACK AT ONCE," she then began to glow with an eerie black aura.

King Tomaru, grins if a dragon can grin, and watches as a majority then all of the Heartless stop and turn to Yami, the ones in the air that look like dragons bow their heads and the ones on the grounds that are shadows bow and the giant monsters also bow their head.

Yami turns to the dragon looking creatures and says, Wyverns, I command you to land at once and cease this attack, Shadow heartless, I command you to move to the field where the Wyverns are landing, and guard armors and other large heartless, I command you to do the same" She says as the Dark aura begins to grow, Yami's body then glows a crimson red and the heartless symbol appears before her body and the words in a bright blood red appears the word 'goddess' under the heartless symbol, then it all fades away.

Yami's eyes widen as she sees this and then watched it disappear, she the yells "RETURN TOBASES AT ONCE" the heartless do as they are told and all vanish in a cloud of black smoke, Yami lands and turns to Tomaru.

"So will you join us?" She questioned, Tomaru nodded and said, "Yes, I will join, The Heartless Goddess" and then the dragons walk back in to the castle and Yami opens a portal to her room.

"Heartless Goddess? How can I be a goddess especially over the Heartless, Oh well, I will dwell on it later, right now I need to rest" Yami said and crawled into her Black and red silk bed after dismissing her wings and taking her hair out of it's ponytail. She was exhausted from her training and controlling the heartless and using the dark portals to travel.**_

* * *

Zeronix: I hope you liked it, I thought of it off the top of my head; I had a little help from my good friend and fellow author, Riku-Of-Darkness. I am working on the 3 chapter for _****_The Vampire, Werewolf and Human_**

Zeronix: I hope you liked it, I thought of it off the top of my head; I had a little help from my good friend and fellow author, Riku-Of-Darkness. I am working on the 3 chapter for 


End file.
